Foxes In The Wolves Den
by Night.Owls.Production
Summary: Stories can be rewritten but given the chance would you? Nami and Mizu find themselves faced with this decision. And with their fears and insecurities surfacing, they have to become better in order survive and save one another in a world that is familiar.


_Authors Note:_ We use elements from Nise no Chigiri to help explain our time travel but only use Hakuouki characters who interact with ocs.

_Disclaimer: sadly we do not own Hakuouki. But the characters Nami, Mizu and Tomo are our own creations._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Bridge of Fate<strong>

_**(In Mizu's P.O.V)**_

Today is a very special day for Nami and I. Mommy, daddy, auntie and uncle promised us to go to Play-Land after school. I'm so happy. I can't wait until school is over.

During recess, I saw Yuri-sensei talking on the phone while Nami was playing with Tomo. I started walking towards Yuri-sensei but I saw tears in her eyes. I didn't know what to do but to cry along with her. Nami and Tomo heard me cry so they ran to me and hugged me. I didn't know what happened to Yuri-sensei.

When Yuri-sensei finished talking on the phone, she looked at us with a frown while wiping her tears away. She slowly started to talk and then took my hands while looking at Nami.

"Both your parents were in an accident and won't be coming back anymore," said Yuri-sensei as she looked at both of us.

I hesitated, "When are mommy and daddy coming then?"

As Yuri-sensei explained with teary eyes, "I'm so sorry but they're gone now,"

"Mommy and daddy gone? NO! They promised us that we would go to Play-Land today after school!" Nami cried out.

"No! Mommy and daddy! No!" I yelled.

Suddenly I heard someone calling out my name. I opened my eyes and saw bright lights shining beside me. I just realized all that was just a dream. And there it was – the noise from the dream that someone had been yelling.

"Mizu! Mizu!"

"Nami-chan, I can hear you. I'm not deaf you know," I said.

She gave me a stern look. "Well, you didn't answer me so I had to keep yelling. Geez, you're such a heavy sleeper."

"Aiyo, I need my beauty sleep you know?" I told her.

"Guys, we're gonna be late for our classes if we don't get ready. You two lazy bums hurry up!" yelled Tomo who was in the washroom.

Nami started walking towards the washroom. "Well it's all Mizu's fault. I called her so many times but she didn't wake up."

"Sorry then," I said with an unsatisfied tone.

While Nami and Tomo were in the washroom talking to each other, I started recalling the dream I had earlier. It reminded me of mom, dad, auntie and uncle who passed away on that day. Me and Nami were so happy that we would be able to go to Play-Land until the accident happened a few hours before our class ended. And since that day, it was the last time me and Nami saw our parents. Tomo's aunt was kind enough to let us live with them and became our guardian.

_(Recap of the past)_

_"Oh Tomo, your two friends can stay at our place to live. Their parent's accident was really a tragedy. I could not bare to see them at the orphanage," said Tomo's aunt._

_Nami was really happy to hear those words from Tomo aunt, while I started crying. "Arigatou for letting me and my little cousin, Mizu stay with you guys." Nami bowed then turned her head slowly at my directions. "Mizu, say thank you!"_

_"Ar…Arigatou." I cried out._

_(End of recap)_

The accident brought the three of us closer, Tomo became our best friend. We had lived with Tomo's aunt, until Nami and Tomo were 18 years old, at that time, I was 17. Tomo's aunt now lives in New York with her husband since they are retired. We took over the house in Japan and started working for part-time jobs on our own for 2 years now.

"Mizu?" Tomo started walking towards me.

I looked at her. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You spaced out for a while." Tomo sat on my bed. "You should hurry up and get ready. You're the only person left who still needs to get ready. Come on."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff," I explained. "Yeah, Okay. I'm going to get ready now."

"Hurry up you slow poke," yelled Nami from the washroom.

"I said I'm coming!" I yelled back at her.

As we got ready and headed out to the subway station, I went through my pockets and backpack but I seem to have forgotten my house keys. So I had to go back to get it.

"Ehh….I forgot my house keys on the dining table. I'm going to go get it. You guys can go ahead to school first. See you at break." I rushed back.

"Oh Mizu, can you ever remember anything?" I heard Nami yelling while I was running.

Once I got back, I took my keys and headed back to the subway station. Was it always this quiet during the subway ride whenever Nami and Tomo weren't around? I'm so used to them being here with me and after for so many years being here with out them makes me feel lonely. Nevertheless I arrived at school 20 minutes later. I was actually late for my first period class, but luckily my professor was sick today and class had been dismissed. Therefore, I decided to explore around the school since I never had the time to do so ever since I started university. Although on the orientation day, I did walk around the different floors of the school but I never got the chance to explore.

I passed both Nami and Tomo's class, I saw the both of them chatting with each other. I wonder what it's like to be in class with both of them. It has been a long time since the three of us had class together. I had class with Nami and Tomo before but with only one of them each time. I really miss having class with both of them. While I was on the top floor of the school, I looked out the window and I never knew the garden outside was that huge. I saw some stairs heading to the path of the forest. I never knew that was so so I decided to go and see what it's like.

I had about an hour left before my second period class, therefore I started going down to the garden. At the side, I took the stairs that led to the forest and started walking down the steps. And I hesitated whether I should continue or not, but I continued anyways. Once I reached to the bottom, there were two pathways. Both of them looked very mysterious. I decided to take the path to the left since it looked a bit safer and it was brighter than the other side. It was a very long walk until I saw a bridge ahead. The river looked calm while the sun was shining upon it, it looked breathtaking. I walked to the bridge and looked around. I saw from afar, our university standing tall. I never knew our university could look that nice when I got to see the whole view of it.

I stayed around here for a while until I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost time for my second class. Therefore I started to walk back to the stairs. But before I did, I turned my head and glanced once more at the beautiful view of the bridge and the river, then I headed to the pathway. I had to tell Nami and Tomo about this when I see them later on.

When second class ended, it was lunch time. I stayed at the market place to wait for Nami and Tomo but they were late. I received a call from Nami saying that they won't make it to lunch with me because of their professor. The both of them had to drop by the professor's office to hand in their assignments. So, I ate lunch by myself today and it was very quiet again, being alone by myself without them.

Time had passed slowly, but the last period of school came, and Nami was sitting at her usual spot saving a seat for me beside her. I was really happy to finally see her after spending the whole day alone. I gave her a big smile as I sat down, I told her that today was very weird not having the chance hang out.

"Awwww…..our little Mizu misses me and Tomo, how cute." She pinched my cheeks while I was trying my best to pull away. "Our professor was so annoying. He made us write an essay style report during our lecture and for those who didn't finish had to hand it in to his office. Finding his office was a problem because me and Tomo couldn't find the room at first. We had to ask people, then we found it but it was located at the far side where no one would expect to see it."

"At least you both handed it in," I said while the prof in our class started telling us about a project.

"I will be assigning all of you a 'site' project due in 2 weeks. A 'site' is a place you find anywhere within the university boundary and create a scene or anything you like. This shows how creative students can be, but it must have a meaning to where the location is. It must not be near this classroom, anywhere else is fine. For an example, you created a 'site' project at the cafeteria. You wrote a message on the table. _That_ is your site project. The whole purpose of writing a message makes the audiences realize something. Usually students would just eat and not care to look around, once they see the message, it shows that students do pay attention to what is going on with life. Therefore, please create something like that; anything is fine with a meaning behind it. Good luck and can't wait to see it," explained professor Sawaka.

"Mizu, I thought it would be a fun class since you forced me to take this art class but why is there a project due like every 2 weeks?" Nami looked at me.

"I'm sorry Nami-chan. I didn't know that there would be that many projects. I just thought it would be fun because it was about art." I tried to explain with enthusiasm.

"I don't know what to do for this project!" Nami sighed.

An idea suddenly popped into my mind as I began to recall my discovery earlier. I had totally forgotten about it before. But I should definitely tell Nami about it. Maybe it would help us with our 'site' project.

"Nami-chan, while you and Tomo-chan were having first period class, I went to explore around the school." I started to explain but Nami interrupted. "Mizu! Didn't you have class in the morning today? Why were you out exploring?"

"My professor was sick and he dismissed the class. So I thought exploring the school would be different. Now let me tell you the main point. I found a stairway to this forest that was past the garden and it was amazing there. There were two pathways when I reached to the bottom of the stairs, I took the one on the left because it looked safer. And…" I explained as Nami cut in again.

"You what? You went alone to the forest? You know it could be dangerous! Oh Mizu, when will you stop making me so worried about you?" Nami asked.

"It's not dangerous Nami-chan. Let me continue my story. When I was walking on the left pathway, I saw a bridge with a river beneath it. It was beautiful. You can also see the whole view of the university when you turned around. It was the most amazing place I've seen since I've been here in school. Maybe it will be a good place for us to build our 'site' project. Come on, after school I'll show you. We should also show Tomo-chan." I looked at Nami as she gave me this weird look telling me she was unsure about this.

_**(In Nami's P.O.V)**_

I couldn't help but gape at Mizu's preposterous idea, us walking into a forest when it was getting late already. Quickly glancing towards the window, I noted the orange and red beginning to slowly tint the sky.

"I don't know Mizu, it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should just go tomorrow?"

"Please Nami, it'll be really quick. I swear." her hands were clasped together, head titled slightly to the side. How was I supposed to say no to her when she used the puppy dog face? Sighing in frustration, I felt a headache coming along slowly.

"Fine," I mumbled in defeat.

"I hope a bee follows you," I said spitefully.

Mizu's hazel eyes grew wide in fear, horrified at the idea.

"Nami-chan are there bees still around at this time of the season? "She asked nervously, lips pursed together worriedly.

I felt the smirk forming on my lips as I teased her about the bees that would potentially chase her around the forest. I cackled as Mizu buried her head in her hands in fear, it was fun tormenting my adorable cousin; she was just too easy to bait sometimes.

Professor Sawaka droned on and on about the project and other inspirations we could draw from various artists. But I hardly paid any attention to what she saying, my eyes were growing heavy from Sawako-sensei's soft voice, lulling me to sleep.

_I found myself in a darkened hallway of what looked like an old feudal castle, the barred windows showed a full moon hanging ominously. The candles on the walls flickered while the floors beneath me creaked in protest from the weight of my feet. Something told me to walk forward, a force was tugging painfully at my wrist, pulling me down. The force became stronger with every pull and soon I was walking down and saw the shoji doors lining the walls. Shadows were casted on them and I could barely make out the murmurs of voices behind them, I wanted to rip them open and demand answers but the urgency of the tugging was becoming more prominent. I walked down the dark hallway till I reached a fusuma door, there were images of what looked like demons and warriors but there was not enough light to make out anymore from it. My shaking hands were about to slide it open. When I heard it the cawing of a raven and the rustling of feathers behind me, turning around I was greeted by the sight of a giant three legged raven that stood proudly in the middle of the hallway, its black eyes staring right at me._

_The raven titled its head forward urging me to continue but it had also blocked the way back and I turned back to the door and began to slide them apart._

My eyes snapped open and I was back in the class with Mizu staring out the window with a dreamy expression on her face, I just rolled my eyes. Class had finally finished and we were out the door in a matter of seconds. Man was I ever glad to get out of that class.

"Nami-chan let's get going, I want to show you the bridge." exclaimed Mizu.

"You can't be serious; you still want to go? I mean it looks like it's going to rain at any moment." We both took that time to look out at the window in the hallway and noticed that the sun was hidden by grey clouds and everything looked cold and barren.

She led the way down the stairs and out the building; there was a spring in her step as she walked me and out the building. As we walked outside, I paused for a moment and scanned the crowd outside for Tomo, frowning I asked Mizu if she'd seen her. When she shook her head, I fished out the phone in my pocket and dialed her number; it rang four times before I heard her voice. I put my cellphone on speaker so Mizu could hear the conversation as well.

"Tomo-chan, where the hell are you?" I demanded on the phone.

"Eh, Nami I'm on my way to work. Have you forgotten already?" She asked surprised.

Mizu started laughing loudly at Tomo's reply.

"Hahaha! Nami-chan must have been blanking you out again!" Mizu was clutching her stomach in laughter as her cheeks were turning red. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as I glared at her and growled.

"Shut up Mizu, like you're any better." she poked her tongue out at me and just threw me one of those giant smiles.

"Now you two, don't make me bring up all those times you irresponsibly didn't pay attention again" teased Tomo from the phone. I could almost see the smirk that was on her face and that mischievous look in her eyes that expressed her knowledge about our stupidity in the past. We finally began walking in the direction of the forest as we continued to talk to Tomo.

"What are you talking about Tomo? Me and Mizu are always paying attention." I challenged as me and Mizu snickered slightly.

"Hmm, really? What about that time you two were supposed to meet me at the mall and showed up at the wrong date?"

We both coloured at the comment but thankfully Tomo couldn't see our face, she took our silence as defeat and started to laugh happily. Her laughter was like the sound of a bell ringing and it really helped brighten the mood despite the crappy weather we were having.

"Are you walking to the subway station Tomo-chan?" asked Mizu.

"Yeah, what about you two?"

"Ehh, well you see we got this site project and I saw the perfect location for it earlier and I wanted to show Nami-chan." I nodded my head even though she couldn't see it and finally added my own two cents about the situation.

"Tomo-chan you won't believe this girl. She's dragging me out to the forest when it looks like it's about to rain." I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes, when I realized what the situation was and glanced over at Mizu and threw her a smile.

"The things I do for this girl."

"That's cause you looove me Nami-chan" Mizu smiled as she embraced my arm, I pet her head and continued to smile. We got further and further away from the school but we got lost in the conversation. Tomo and I scold Mizu for being so careless and she grimaces at our valid points of it being dangerous and apologized profusely. We finally reach a stairwell and began in descend down despite Tomo's protests about the weather but we were already far, we might as well continue down and see it. The conversation drifted to the anime we were watching last night.

"I can't believe you forced us to watch that anime with you last weekend!" exclaimed Tomo.

"What was wrong with Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan?" I half screamed, Mizu nodded her head next to me when she finally realized that Tomo couldn't see her physical reaction.

"Yeah Tomo, I liked it as well."

"Still I could've been watching my psyche lecture and taking notes" she laughed again. This was normal for us, procrastinating and ending up doing something else. The clouds were getting darker and the wind was getting stronger, by the time we were finally down the stairs it seemed to be drizzling a little bit but we pushed forward.

"It was pretty depressing" said Tomo.

Mizu frowned as well at the comment.

"Are all historical based animes always that depressing? I mean they all pretty much died trying to save Chizuru," came Mizu's sad voice.

"Yeah but there were a lot of funny moments in the show. Which characters did you like the best anyways?" I asked both of them at the same time.

"I refuse to choose between all the characters. They were all so nice and funny! Although Hiji was a bit too serious." came Tomo's opinion. I looked at Mizu and saw that she was deep in thought, she finally replied to the question

"Heisuke, he was the sweetest character of the group." She said

"What about you Nami?" asked Tomo from the phone.

I paused for a moment and heard the distant cawings of a Raven in the distance and frowned deeply, my mind drifting back to the dream that I had in class.

"Nami-chan, who's it going to be?" asked Mizu.

Turning my gaze back to Mizu I thought about the anime and all the characters. How they interacted with Chizuru and sacrificed themselves for her to be safe.

"Harada because he's serious but he seems to always be in the best of moods. One of the most balanced character in the show. "

We both walk to the pathway on the left, as the forest grew more and more active from the strong wind and the rustling of leaves around us. All three of us started to talk about the project and what Sawaka expected from us. We walked further and further and soon I could see the bridge at the distance, the river beneath could be heard rushing rapidly, the closer we got to it.

"So what are you thinking of doing this time?" asked Tomo to the both of us.

"I was thinking of installing something to this bridge, probably near the side or the bottom of it. Truthfully I wanted to come see it to get more ideas." said Mizu thoughtfully.

"What about you Nami-chan? Any ideas?" asked Mizu.

I paused and thought about my dream again.

"What do you guys know about the three legged raven?" I asked, uncertain but something about that dream was bothering me.

"Hmm, well the Raven is associated with the sun from Greek mythology but in our culture the Raven with three legs was called Yatagarasu who guided the emperor. Most of time they believe that Yatagarasu was the divine intervention in human affairs." replied Tomo.

"I completely forgot about that." I admitted aloud.

We had finally arrived at the bridge and the water was rushing violently beneath the bridge and the drizzling got a lot stronger. The bridge was a bit slippery and with the wind pushed us around, it was a bit dangerous. I looked at Mizu as she stared in awe at the bridge, despite how terrible it was at the moment it was amazingly beautiful. If anything the weather gave the bridge an unsettling and dangerous beauty to it.

Mizu in all her excitement ran forward and spun around like a child in the middle of the bridge. She rushed over to the railing and called out to me her plans for the project. I walked cautiously closer to her and nodded my head at her plans.

"I'm thinking of installing something right down there."

"Oi Mizu! Careful!" I called out to her.

"Why what's she doing?" asked Tomo slightly panicked.

"She leaning over the railing as it's raining a little and the wind is very strong at the moment." I partially screamed.

As if ignoring me, she leaned further on the railing and the worst happened. She somehow fell over the railing and was hanging on the ledge. I'm unsure when I screamed but I dropped the phone and rushed forward to the railing and took hold of her hand and pulled with all my strength to haul her back up.

I looked down and saw the fear in her eyes as the tears were spilling out and felt myself try to pull her up with all my strength. I couldn't hear anything but I knew that I was screaming and that's when I heard it again the cawing of a Raven and in the distance I saw it just like in my dream the three legged raven staring at me, it nodded its head at me and I felt myself being pushed by the wind down the railing. My hands gripped Mizu's tightly as we fell into the water, the ice cold sensation hit my skin as all I saw was blue to black.

There was a flash of light and the fear in me made me shut my eyes. I felt myself surfacing to the top of the water, when I reached the top, I turned to my right and saw Mizu also gasping for air. We swam slowly to land and saw that we were no longer at the river and it was no longer raining. Hell, it was even night time and it was some sort of forest, we pulled ourselves out but we were dripping wet.

Mizu leaned on the tree, dazed and slightly confused. I took this moment to look around and immediately noticed that the moon was shining brightly and that the stars could be seen for miles, I felt my eyes go wide at the realization. We couldn't be home anymore or anywhere close; there were too many street light and buildings. This should be impossible and that was a lake that we surfaced from, how was any of this was making logical sense.

"It was Yatagarasu." I muttered in shock.

"What are you talking about?" asked a frightened Mizu.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." I answered back jokingly; she stared at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" she asked a bit more demanding. I opened my mouth to reply when rustling from the trees made us tense up immediately. For some reason I half expected it to be a rabbit to pop up out of nowhere, I chuckled at the idea.

"Is it really the time to be laughing?" said Mizu with a half shriek as she clung onto my back in fear. We waited till finally a figure stepped into our view, the cloudless night and the giant moon allowed us to see his face perfectly. My throat felt dry and immediately recognized him. Short brown hair, purple eyes, dressed in ninja outfit. It felt like I just fell into an anime or something or this could possibly be some sick joke.

He stared as he caught sight of us in our modern clothing.

"Who are you?" he asked, confused at finding two frightened looking girls in a forest.

Mizu opened her mouth as if to speak and immediately shut it. Her grip on my vest was getting tighter. I stared at him in terror as the situation that we were in started to dawn on me, the guy that looked like Yamazaki seemed to be getting impatient and repeated the question but with more authority this time.

Finally snapping out of the daze I cleared my throat to speak but as I opened my mouth, the shrill cry of a man was heard. All three of us turned our heads to see 4 white haired men rush forward at us; the man who I thought was Yamazaki drew his katana and fought two of them.

Mizu screamed and I just stood there in fear as the other two white haired men turned their sights at us and ran towards us.

"Rasetsu!" I don't know who said it but one of us said it.

Instinct kicked in as I grabbed Mizu's hand and ran the opposite direction; we ran through the trees and somehow were able to put a good distance between us. My heart was racing at the sight what seemed to be a real life rasetsu.

"What are we going to do?" cried Mizu as she slowed down.

I looked around and noted some broken branches on the ground and the only plan I could think up of would have to do. With a sudden burst of energy I grabbed one of the branches and urged Mizu to grab one as well and went running further down the path. Mizu's shaky hands grabbed one and followed suit, allowing us to put even more distance between us and the rasetsu. Our small figure and clothing allowed us to have more mobility than our pursuers who were struggling with their hakamas. I ducked behind a tree and Mizu followed me to the same tree.

"Mizu you have to go to the other tree and when we hear them come closer, we have no choice but to try and hit them." I said as quickly as possible, her eyes still wide with fear, it seemed like she wasn't going to move but she snapped out of her trance and ran to the other tree. We both stood at our spots gripping the branch tightly and soon heard footsteps running in our direction and as they got closer we prepared ourselves.

When I could practically hear their breath, I jumped out from my spot and took a swing at the rasetsu. From the corner of my eye I could see Mizu doing the same, it seemed to stun them as they gripped their head for what seemed to be second but instantly recovered.

My plan had failed and I saw one of them lunge for Mizu with their katana, I screamed and with my adrenalin running high. I pushed Mizu away from the incoming attack in time for her to be saved but there came a sharp sting to my arm. I looked at these monsters in the eye; their bloody red eyes swimming with hunger. Holding my arms out as my last weak attempt to protect Mizu. I felt her holding onto my vest again, her cries being muffled by it. This was it, I was going to die and these things would also kill her and no one would ever know.

Tomo would never know and we would never get to see her again. The monsters raised their arms ready to come down on us. Shutting my eyes waiting for the final blow, instead I felt something wet splatter all over me. Opening my eyes I saw Yamazaki or this guy who looked identical to him slic the monsters before they could attack us. He was sheathing his katana as he stared at us.

Mizu let go of my vest and collapsed against the tree, her knees drawn close to her chest and breathing franticly. I kneeled down next to her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Breathe Mizu, its okay." I said over and over. She was having a panic attack and the last thing I wanted was for her to pass out on me. Although it seemed that any supreme being out there was against me today. The stern voice of the look-alike echoed in the air.

"Who are you," It was not a question, it was statement.

Something in me snapped and I said possibly the most stupid thing on the planet.

"Would you fucking give it a rest Yamazaki!" I shrieked like banshee.

"If it weren't for you and your fucking failed rasetsu project we wouldn't be here wounded and scared!"

It was a split second but I found his blade resting against my neck, his eyes narrowed at me probably because of all the information that I had just said to him. I felt my eyes go wide as I heard Mizu screaming my name in fear but the only thing that was running through my mind was.

Shit I was right.

* * *

><p>Alright, that's it for now! I hope you guys like the story and please leave a review. But I would also like to clarify why we chose this title "Foxes in Wolves Den" The Shinsengumi were also known as the Mibu Wolves and so the idea of the fox slipping in is a very interesting idea.<p> 


End file.
